


Forgive Me Father, for I Have Sinned (Close Your Eyes)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Episode: S10e23 Brother's Keeper, M/M, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in the season 10 finale with Death if it had a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father, for I Have Sinned (Close Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 23 Brother's Keeper-first four and last two dialogue lines taken from the actual episode
> 
> I just watched the season finale today and I actually cried really hard.

"You'll never, ever, hear me say that you, the real you, is anything but good."

The words made Dean's heart stop. They made the world stand still and tears gather in his eyes. And he could only ask one question.

Why?

Why him?

Why the Winchester family? Why is Sam being punished for Dean's mistakes?

"But you're right. Before you hurt anyone else, you have to be stopped. At all costs. I understand."

Those words were like a knife to he chest. They felt like Sam was giving up. On him, on everything. He almost smiled.

_What a brave boy my Sam has become._

"Do it."

Dean's breath hitched as he turned to face Death. The sight of the scythe made Dean want to throw up.

"Please. Do me the honor."

_No._

Dean turned to face Sam, tears falling from his face. He slowly bent down and cradled Sam's face with his hand. Sam exhaled a shuttering breath and leaned into it.

"I love you, Sam. More than I could ever put into words."

Sam hiccuped as he shed his own tears.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean wiped Sam's away with his thumb as the fell faster and faster.

"Close your eyes, Sammy."

Dean straightened and got ready to swing the scythe.

"Please. Forgive me."


End file.
